Perdóname
by t0xictown
Summary: [Jean x Eren] Mensajes de madrugada que terminarían con un final inesperado. Jean creyó poder cambiar el destino sin embargo, Eren ya había decidido por sí mismo.


_Buenas! _Luego de muchos feels con esta ship (y encontrar pocos fics en español), decidí escribir algo sobre estos dos. Cuando terminé me dije **"**¿y ahora qué?**"** así es como terminé aquí sdhkfffd. Quiero dar las gracias a una amiga por obligarme a terminarlo y compartirlo, de no ser por ella, de seguro esto queda olvidado entre tanto escrito que tengo suelto por ahí.

**Aclaraciones: **Esto [...] son saltos en el tiempo, donde se narra algo que ya ocurrió. En general la historia es narrada desde la perspectiva de Jean, sin embargo, en algunos "saltos" se narra desde la perspectiva de Eren.

Sin más que agregar,_ a leer!_

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos con pereza al ser partícipe del sonido que generaba aquellas horas el aparato electrónico ubicado sobre su escritorio, aquel dichoso aparato denominado <em>celular<em>, el cual por cierto, habí a olvidado silenciar.

_"Maldición..."_

¿Qué horas serían?

Dio una mirada a lo largo de su habitación y luego bostezó. Sólo vio:

**Oscuridad.**

Su cuerpo se movió con lentitud, cansancio, pereza, porque si... Ésta nuevamente se hacía presente en su cuerpo. ¡Si solamente hubiese podido dormir un poco más! De tan lamentable forma era como dejaba su cama para dirigirse en dirección al aparato que sonaba por segunda vez. ¡Que lo callen de una buena vez! Si de todos modos iría y vería de quién se trataría.

Tenía vacaciones, claro; luego de salir invicto en los exámenes finales, lo menos que podía hacer era relajarse, descansar y tal vez, si los llamados celulares no lo interrumpiesen: dormir. Se sentía tan cansado, no fí sica, sino mentalmente. Estudiar arduamente hasta altas horas de la noche durante varias semanas —porque no habían sido pocas— para poder así aprobar sin fallo alguno, era extenuante.

—Ya voy, maldición.

Con brusquedad tomó el móvil entre sus manos y le dio un vistazo. Sólo bastó ver la hora digital que éste proyectaba para fastidiarle en serio.

**1:00 a.m.**

Mas, la sorpresa le invadió luego, al leer de quién se trataba.

**_Eren Jaeger._**

_[ txt ] Hey Jean..._

_[ txt ] Dime algo._

[ txt ] Algo.

No dudo siquiera en responderle con tal estupidez, sin embargo, agregó:

[ txt ] ¿Sabes qué maldita hora es, Jaeger?

En tan solo segundos, un nuevo mensaje entraba en su buzón.

_[ txt ] Hahaha, no, es en serio._

[ txt ] ¿Qué quieres?

Así fue como comenzaron los mensajes. Sólo una pantalla de celular iluminaba la oscuridad en la cual se veía envuelta la habitación. 1:00 y algo de la mañana, ¿quién pensaría que Jaeger le escribiría a tales horas? Un absurdo pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, haciendo que su enojo se difuminase, pero sólo un poco. Después de todo era Eren el emisor de dichos mensajes, quizás si hubiese sido Armin o Connie, el asunto sería distinto.

No tenía un buen presentimiento de esto, después de todo.

_[ txt ] En estos momentos, ¿qué te haría feliz?_

[ txt ] Dios, Eren no me digas que desperdiciaste tu noche viendo alguna película de Disney.

_[ txt ] No._

**Frio**... Eso sintió.

[ txt ] No lo sé, dormir. Estaba durmiendo, sería bueno seguir en eso.

_[ txt ] Y... ¿Qué te haría feliz a largo plazo?_

¿A qué iban aquella clase de preguntas?

Dicho presentimiento volvía y no sabía el por qué. Tal vez, porque esta actitud no era propia de Eren.

[ txt ] Mmm... No lo sé, cuando no sabes el verdadero significado de la felicidad... Es difícil responder.

De pronto, se sintió **enfermo.**

_[ txt ] ¿No te funcionaron las cosas con Mikasa, verdad?_

Rabia, tristeza e incertidumbre se plasmaron luego en su ser. Tantos sentimientos confusos a raíz de dicha pregunta. Lo venía venir sin embargo; siendo Eren alguien que solía entrometerse indirectamente en su vida, no era algo nuevo.

[ txt ] ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_[ txt ] Si hubiesen funcionado... Estarías feliz._

_[ txt ] Se lo que sientes, lo sé._

Algo malo ocurría y lo sentía. Algo extraño desde que Jaeger comenzaba con su interrogatorio, algo que había logrado... Confundirle, ¡no! Molestarle, ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué iba a saber él de lo que sentía? El hecho de que fuesen compañeros de carrera, no le daba el derecho a ser partícipe de su vida.

[ txt ] No lo creo.

Contestó a pesar de la cantidad de respuestas que pudiese haber dado en una situación como esta.

[ txt ] No me sentiría feliz con ella. Ya sabes, es una chica linda y tiene sus encantos, pero nah.

[ txt ] Fue pura atracción.

_[ txt ] Está bien... Sólo quiero que seas feliz._

_Feliz_... Su ceño se frunció con confusión al leer aquella palabra.

[ txt ] No pasa nada.

Y le **ignoro.**

**Por miedo **a cometer un error.

[ txt ] Ya vendrán más chicas.

[ txt ] Mi problema es que no me doy el tiempo para conocer a la gente, pero bueno.

2:00 a.m, el momento en el que Jean Kirschtein comenzaba a sincerarse. Era inusual viniendo de él, aun así se sentía bien. Extrañamente bien.

_"Seré idiota" _pensaría en la mañana al leer la nocturna conversación. Sí que lo haría y de ello estaba seguro.

_[ txt ] Lo siento mucho._

[ txt ] No pasa nada, en serio, sabemos cómo es ella.

_[ txt ] Ojalá me sintiera como tú..._

Sus dedos con rapidez se deslizaron por sobre la pantalla y sólo unas palabras tintadas de preocupación se manifestaron a continuación.

[ txt ] ¿Eren, estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

_Perdóname..._

_Perdóname..._

_Perdóname..._

Continuaban llegando, uno tras otro en menos de segundos.

_Perdóname..._

_Perdóname..._

_Perdóname..._

**_Perdóname._**

[ txt ] Hey, hey, tranquilo Eren.

La velocidad de sus tecleadas iba en aumento con el pasar de los minutos.

_[ txt ] Lo único que quiero, es que seas feliz._

[ txt ] ¡Deja de decir eso, maldición!

[ txt ] ¿Qué acaso no tomaste en cuenta lo que dije antes?

[ txt ] Lo soy.

La verdad era... Que nunca lo había sido, gran **mentira**.

Una **disfrazada** bajo la sonrisa altanera característica.

_[ txt ] Te quiero..._

Sintió como un sudor frío bajaba por su espina dorsal.

¿A qué se debía?

[ txt ] Mierda, Eren, ¿qué pretendes?

Y la confusión... Y los pensamientos... En aquel momento…

**Le abrumaban.**

_[ txt ] Sé que hay muchas personas en este mundo._

_[ txt ] Sólo quiero una._

_[ txt ] ..._

_[ txt ] Sólo una._

_[ txt ] TÚ._

Su respiración se aceleró, el miedo comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Ésta no era una **confesión**...

Éste era un **adiós**.

[ txt ] Hay mejores formas de solucionar los problemas ¡sólo piénsalo Eren!

_[ txt ] No las hay._

[ txt ] ¡Deja de ser tan impulsivo por una vez en tu vida, idiota!

_[ txt ] Lo siento..._

_[ txt ] Perdóname..._

¿Qué se supone que debía perdonar?

[ txt ] Si, si, te perdono, pero no hagas ninguna estupidez. Tú no eres así.

_[ txt ] No puedo Jean._

_[ txt ] No me conoces._

Le molestaba su actitud, le enfadada... Al mismo tiempo, le compadecía. Se odiaba por eso.

[ txt ] ¿Qué pretendes?

En respuesta, sus dedos y su cuerpo tambalearon por un momento. ¿Había sido una buena respuesta? No evito pensar en ello.

_[ txt ] Sólo quiero que me quieras._

Mordió su labio y frunció el ceño. Ni él sabía realmente qué pretendía.

[ txt ] Sabes que te quiero, idiota.

[ txt ] Puede sonar demasiado homosexual pero lo hago, eh.

Por fin se relajó. Sus hombros dolían producto del estrés que le había generado la situación en un pasado.

_[ txt ] No._

_[ txt ] No como yo a ti._

_[ txt ] No como yo quiero que me quieras a mí._

_[ txt ] No lo haces._

_[ txt ] ¡No mientas, Jean!_

_[ txt ] Por favor... No lo hagas..._

_[ txt ] No más..._

Sacudió su cabeza en desaprobación y bufó molesto.

Algo en su pecho comenzaba a **doler**.

Y no sabía el **por qué**.

**No** lo sabía.

[ txt ] Eren...

[ txt ] Lo siento.

[ txt ] Pero ya sabes lo que pienso.

**[...]**

La primera confesión.

Había sido una mañana. Había ocurrido una mañana.

Una de aquellas mañanas donde las peleas no se habían manifestado.

Donde los comentarios sin sentido dentro del grupo de amigos habían reinado por sobre todas las cosas.

La brisa era cálida.

Las hojas de los árboles se mecían con tranquilidad.

Eren no pudo evitar posar sus ojos sobre él.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Jean...

Sólo era para ella.

Y dolió.

Cuánto dolió verle.

Habían pasado algunas horas.

El grupo se desintegraba.

Sólo quedaban ellos.

Eren y él.

Él dueño de sus ojos.

_"Me gustas..."_

Soltó al viento.

Lo había pensado en voz alta.

Qué barbaridad.

Por primera vez en el día,

Eren era a lo cual Jean miraba.

Y se había alegrado.

¡Cómo nunca, señores!

_"Lo siento Eren..."_

El sol ya no volvió a brillar desde entonces.

Continuaría doliendo.

Eso lo sabía.

**[...]**

_[ txt ] Gracias Jean._

_[ txt ] Lo siento._

Ya no le podría detener, lo sabía muy bien.

**[...]**

—¿Acaso crees qué haciendo ese tipo de cosas conseguirás algo? ¡No seas imbécil! ¡Te estás dañando a ti mismo!

—**"**¿¡Qué quieres que haga Jean!? ¿¡Sonreír!?**"**

—¡Pues levántate y supéralo!

—**"**¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Sabes que no puedo hacerlo! ¡Esto no es como lo de Marco, no lo es!**"**

—¡Claro que no lo es, esto es una estupidez!

Ambos eran cómplices de un suspiro cansino.

Intentando relajar la tensión ya existente.

Los cabellos castaños fueron acariciados con suavidad por el más alto.

Al chico de los cabellos castaños le gustaba aquello.

Le gustaba el tacto del contrario sobre él.

Le gustaba su preocupación, por más que ésta nunca fuese demostrada en público.

Le gustaba él.

—**"**Lo siento Jean.**"**

**[...]**

_[ txt ] Adiós._

Las situaciones que habían ocurrido en el pasado, sólo habían sido un detonante para lo que sería hoy. Quién lo pensaría…

Dejó de respirar por unos minutos. Y sin pensarlo le llamó.

Era tan extraño.

Sentía que no podía perderle.

_"El número que usted está marcando se encuentra temporalmente fuera de servicio..."_

Lo peor.

Era de lo peor.

Si sólo se hubiese dado el tiempo de conocerle…

Quizás hubiese valido la pena.

¿Quién sabe?

Desde ese día y desde entonces,

nunca más volvió a saber de Eren Jaeger.

Se había esfumado...

Cómo un recuerdo sin importancia.

_"Lo siento Eren, soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón."_

Articuló en torno a la oscuridad de la noche.

Como aquella noche donde nunca más había sabido de él.

Y era extraño.

Aún sentía...

Que no podía perderle.

Sin tener en cuenta que este ya era el final de su historia juntos.

Una historia la cual…

Nunca existió.


End file.
